zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Guardian
|writer = Matthieu Choquet Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Eddie Mehong |director = Philippe Guyenne}} " " is the thirtieth-ninth episode and the season finale of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Netflix Zak, Cece, Crogar and the rest of the crew -- minus Calabrass -- must do battle with a supremely powerful Skullivar. Plot The episode starts with Raimondi using a machine he's been working on, producing the eighth eye: the Eye of Netherwhere. Skullivar takes it and forcibly adds it to Calabrass, manipulating him into thinking he belongs to Skullivar. Zak arrives in Netherwhere and sneaks in, hoping to get Calabrass back. Caramba fixes the teleporter received from Carver and tests it out. He presses the button, teleporting to another part of the ship to show Clovis how it works. Zak, Cece and Crogar approach Skullivar, who now wields Calabrass. Skullivar says that they have to get passed the last guardian: himself. In shock at what was happening, Zak tries to call Calabrass to himself again. It works momentarily, but the sword cannot stay normal for long. Skullivar telepathically lifts Zak from the ground, surrounding him with green power after disarming him; Cece and Crogar are unable to help him, because an army of skeletons enter and block their path. Skullivar throws Zak onto the ground, knocking him out, and approaches to finish him off. Suddenly, the Chaos appears in the room. Along with Clovis and Caramba, he fires at the tank, which spins through the room and knocks back Skullivar as well as a great deal of his army. Caramba brings Zak on board and checks to see that he is okay. After seeing he is, the alien wakes him by zapping him on the foot. At first startled but then thanking him, Zak controls the Chaos once more and fights against Skullivar, while Cece and Crogar battle Golden Bones. Unfortunately, both battles were lost; Golden Bones leaves Crogar unconscious and Cece dangling over a deep pit with green gas, while Skullivar unbalances the Chaos, throwing Caramba and Zak off. Golden Bones approaches Cece, while Skullivar corners Zak, who was weakened from his second fall of the day. Meanwhile, however, Caramba drags himself across the floor and gestures urgently for Raimondi to take the Atlantean weapon. Understanding, Raimondi grabs it and moves between Zak and Skullivar. He fires, distracting Skullivar. Back with Cece, the first mate's cries of distress awaken Crogar, who angrily whacks Golden Bones into the same pit so hard that the admiral breaks his hook. He helps Cece up, and the two run to the edge of the room by the open wall. The Chaos rises and pulls Skullivar over the cliff along with himself and Zak. Zak takes out the Eye of Netherwhere and threw it into the sea, which permanently brings Calabrass back to his real self. He rides on his plank up to his crew, with Skullivar hot on his heels. Skullivar knocks him off, causing him to fall into his hands. However, Caramba throws the teleporter to Zak. Zak catches it and teleports with Skullivar into the Sea of Blazz. Both of them falling into the volcano, Zak summons the Eye of that Sea and swings at Skullivar a few times. Then he changes to the Eye of Sino and teleports there next, which begins putting Skullivar through thermal shock. After a brief trip to Beru, still with the villain, Zak then teleports to the Sea of Dezer and began repeatedly hitting a stunned Skullivar with his rocky armor. Next, they appear in the Sea of Stars, also known as Zite. At last, Zak takes them both to Aeria, where he electrocutes the villain twice and blasts him away into the cyclone where he meets his doom. He then returns to Netherwhere. The Seven C's reunite, then Zak walks toward the last waypoint: the waypoint of Vapir. He plunges Calabrass into it after a brief hesitation, which brings the other six waypoint lights across the skies. The beams unite, forming a blue vortex at the open wall. Cece realizes this may be goodbye for all of them, which saddens the rest of the crew. They begin giving each other hugs; when Zak turns to Cece, he startles her by kissing her on the cheek. The two have a brief exchange, before Golden Bones suddenly appears. He tries to attack them, but tentacles from the other side of the vortex grab him and pull him inside. The Seven C's then jump onto the Chaos and run into the vortex on their next adventure. Next Time... A New Beginning! Characters Major Characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece * Crogar * Caramba * Skullivar Minor Characters * Golden Bones * Raimondi Trivia * Raimondi reveals what he was forced to work on when he activated his machine. * Skullivar reveals that he is the Guardian of the Vapir waypoint. * This episode is the final episode of the first season. * This episode might lead to Season 2 of Zak Storm, as they have yet to return home. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes